The Death of Remus J Lupin
by joelscott
Summary: The final moments of the life and the first moments of eternity for Prof. Remus J. Lupin . Please, oh please, review! R/S slash.


AN: I was bored last night and couldn't sleep this morning because gay guys are very complicated and cause me to spend many sleepless nights wonder what the hell is going through their minds and why they tell you one thing and then do another…rant over…anyway so I did this instead of sleeping. It is horrible. I will not deny that, but I figured if I put the time into it, might as well post it. As always I own none of these characters. Cheers!

The night was alive with the sounds and lights of battle. Jets of green, red, blue, and a multitude of other colors flash before my eyes, leaving the scene before me broken and confused. The Death Eaters definitely had the upper hand. I was leading these people to their deaths. There was no way around that. I flourished my wand at one masked man who fell with a grunt.

This may be a suicide mission, but it was one where I planned on taking as many of those bastards with me. I had always been one to be able to let go of anger. Much better at it than James, and especially Sirius, Sirius could and did hold grudges for decades. Realizing perhaps this wasn't the best place for thoughts I managed to drop to the ground in time for green curse to sail past where my chest had been seconds before.

I leapt up from the ground as quickly as I could and sent a turquoise jet of light that went into a crowed of hooded people. Four were knocked down with shouts and I continued to move swiftly through the grounds. Out of my peripheral vision I could see Antonin Dolohov charging at me. I turned quickly and raised my wand…I was too late. Before a spell could come to mind, Daolohov cut the air with his wand and a purple flame issued from it. I heard the wind, and I felt the spell my contact with me. As it did I could feel every organ in my body burst. My last conscience thought as fell to the ground was what a weird feeling it was to feel the contents of my body to suddenly liquefy. The lights of the battle ceased and the sounds of torment stopped. All was black.

When did grass become so warm and comfortable I wondered? I wasn't sure how long it had been from feeling that oozy feeling inside my body to now. It could have been seconds or it could have been a millennia. It was a very odd sensation to not know time. Come to think of it, it was odd to feel anything at all. I had died. I had felt it and felt the darkness over take me. So why was I in a warm and comfortable bed? I tentatively opened my eyes and gasped.

I was in a circular room with four poster beds with red hangings. This was my old dorm in Gryffindor tower. Maybe I hadn't died …perhaps I had just been wounded and carried here to rest and recover. This naturally meant we had won the battle. Lord Voldemort was many things, but merciful to his enemies was not amongst his talents. I figured the hospital wing was brimming with patients and with no room started to utilize the dorm rooms…yes that made sense. That would explain why I was here.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. The knock betrayed the emotion of the knocker…it was excited and I thought that whomever it was would bust down the door in his excitement. "Come in." I said simply.

My jaw dropped. I couldn't be seeing what I was. It simply wasn't possible for standing in the door way was none other than Sirius Black. But he looked different. He wasn't the wasted figure I had seen last at the Department of Mysteries. He was the Sirius Black I had last seen before the death of James and Lily. Except he was happy, happy was not a strong enough word to describe how he looked, it would be ecstatic. Everything about him screamed pure and total happiness. I tried to speak but I could not. Words seem to fail me. I couldn't be seeing Sirius…he was dead…and now here he is in his twenty year old glory. Sirius broke the silence, his voice was shaking from trying to stop laughing. "You know, you can stop trying to analyze and come give your boyfriend you haven't seen in two years a hug."

Without really realizing what I had done, I had moved swiftly from the bed to him and threw my arms around his neck and began to sob uncontrollably into his shoulder. He was real…I could feel him! I could feel his body beneath the black robes, I could feel his hair against mine, and I could smell him. I breathed in the scent and let it over take me. It was a smell that I had needed and had lived too many years without. Sirius wrapped his arms around my waist and rocked me gently and placed a series of small kisses on my cheek. "Shhh, love, its ok. I'm here and I'll never leave you again."

After what could have been forever…or a few seconds…damn…I hate this time thing…I look up into his eyes. I felt like I could have fallen into their depths. "Wher…where are we Padfoot?" Sirius smiled at the old nickname. His beautiful crooked smile dazzled me once more…I couldn't help but remember how I never thought I would see it again. "Well Moony, I really don't know how to tell you this. But…you are as the saying goes, deceased." I stared at him. "I'm dead?" I asked blankly to which Sirius just nodded enthusiastically. "Afraid so, love. And may I say it's about damn time too! Do you realize how long we have been waiting on you?" "We? Who has been waiting on me." Lowering his hands from my neck and taking one of my hands in mine he lead me down the stairs. I gasped and tears fell once more.

At the bottom of the stairs were James and Lily, radiating the same happiness Sirius was. They looked the same as I last seen them all those years ago, just before they had gone into hiding. Behind them were my parents, Dumbledore smiled from beside them, looking as energetic and unstoppable as always. Many other friends and family members I had lost were milling about the room. I moved down the stairs and James clapped me on the shoulder. "Remus, before we have fun and talk about old times, please accept my apology for realizing you would have died before ever betraying us. We were so blinded and stupid. We deserved what we got for thinking you would ever betray another Marauder." Lily nodded next to him and all I could do was bring them into a tight hug. I turned to Sirius and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "You know, if this is what being dead entails, I think I can get used to it."


End file.
